


Vow

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 22 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this fic is _One Step Ahead_ by A Great Big World
> 
> I love this song and I've been trying to find a way to use it for a while. Once the idea for the fic popped up in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about it, so here we are.

In a completely dark bedroom, without any light coming through the window, Blaine lied in his bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling and thinking about everything that happened during the last few months. Those few months that turned his life upside down, making him feel things that he had never thought he would feel, scaring him shitless which almost made him ruin everything. Ruin the best thing that had ever happen to him.

He remembered quite clearly how he had vowed not to give a shit about anything, deciding to fuck it all and not bother at all. Wearing a leather jacket, sleeping with a different guy every night, tending the bar in the evenings, barely able to afford the dingy excuse of an apartment he was living in. He didn’t care about anything, people stayed away from him and he was absolutely fine with it. Or at least he thought he was. That was until Kurt Hummel came into his life, showing up in the club Blaine was working in, wearing the tightest pair of jeans, looking absolutely delicious and attracting the stares of every person in the club. Kurt, who was smart, witty and snarky, but, at the same time, so adorable and delicate, which made him the most fascinating man on the planet. He was also beautiful, with his perfectly styled hair, piercingly blue eyes, well-toned arms and long legs, and Blaine still had troubles believing that he was actually real. But, what hit Blaine the most, was the fact that Kurt was not afraid of him. Right away, he ignored Blaine’s attitude, he paid no mind to the tattoo on his arm, as if he didn’t even notice. That night, sitting at the bar, he just talked to him whenever Blaine had a moment between serving the customers, even after one of the regulars not so subtly told him what kind of reputation Blaine had. But Kurt just shrugged him off with a glare and turned back to Blaine, continuing their conversation as if nothing had happened, and, in that moment, Blaine knew that he wasn’t going to try to get into his pants, no matter how appealing it sounded. No, Kurt was not the kind of man that deserved to be treated like a one night fuck.

But, eventually, they ended up sleeping together and it kind of became their regular thing. They would hang out and they would fuck, and even though they didn’t talk about it, there was an unspoken rule between them about being exclusive. That was a first for Blaine, he had never slept with the same man more than once, but he found himself not having any problems with not breaking the rule and he knew that Kurt wasn’t doing it either. In a matter of fact, there were moments when Blaine thought that he saw something in Kurt’s eyes, something that would indicate that maybe Kurt cared about Blaine more than one would usually care about a fuck buddy. Because that’s what they were and the alternative made Blaine’s heart beat faster and the panic spread around his body every time he thought about it, so he tried not to.

Until last night when he realized that he had fallen for Kurt Hummel a long time ago. And the moment he realized that, he did something he always did when he was caught off guard – he ran. Texting Kurt that he couldn’t do this anymore, he burrowed himself in his apartment, ready to drink his sorrows away, trying to understand why, after finally feeling like there was some sense in his life, he pushed the only person that made him feel like that away, choosing the miserable way of living that he had practiced for such a long time.

But he should have known better. It was two hours later when someone started banging on his door and when he opened it, Kurt stormed into his apartment, disheveled and out of breath, but still with an incredibly soft expression of his face, as he looked at Blaine with his stormy eyes.

“I know you’re scared.” He said quietly. “But you don’t have to be alone anymore.”

And Blaine broke. Everything was a blur after that, there was kissing, heated and passionate, clutching tightly, panting into each other’s mouths as they stumbled into Blaine’s bedroom. The clothes were teared off, discarded somewhere on the floor and then they were on the bed, their bodies sliding together, glistening with sweat, the emotions between them so raw and passionate that Blaine was sure he would burst from everything was feeling at the moment, letting Kurt take him apart and realizing that Kurt had him figured out for a long time. Reaching his climax, he clung to Kurt tightly, gasping at the shocks of pleasure rushing through his body, feeling Kurt come inside him a couple of seconds later and he had never felt more alive than in that moment, feeling like, for once, everything would be okay.

Now, a few hours later, lying on his back, Blaine looked at the man sleeping next to him, with his arm thrown around Blaine’s waist, and he couldn’t help but smile, leaning closer to kiss Kurt’s hair. Slowly, not wanting to wake him, Blaine untangled himself from Kurt, quietly getting up and tiptoeing out of his bedroom, feeling the sudden urge to let the emotions out of his body. Sitting on the couch with his old, beaten keyboard, he started playing a soft tune, the one that had been on his mind from the moment Kurt came to his apartment.

_Nobody else would forgive my mistakes  
Nobody else would've stayed_

Blaine began singing quietly, letting the words come out from his mouth, his heart aching slightly at how accurate they were.

_One step ahead of me_   
_You saw what we could be_   
_How did you know_   
_Down in your bones_   
_That I'd come around?_

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, singing the next lines even softer, singing about something that had always been somewhere in the back of his head, one of the biggest doubts and fears he had ever had and buried deep inside a long time ago.

_How could I ever be enough?  
Worthy of someone else's love?_

The moment the words fell out of his mouth, he felt the couch dipping next to him. Startled, he looked up, seeing Kurt right next to him, wearing one of his t-shirts, his hair a mess, looking at him lovingly. “You’re more than enough. And you’re worth everything.” He said quietly, pressing his lips against Blaine’s temple. “Everything.”

The corners of Blaine’s mouth twitched up in a shadow of a smile and, what surprised him the most, he actually believed in Kurt words. Kissing the tip of Kurt’s nose and making him giggle, he played a few more notes, murmuring the next lines against Kurt’s lips, knowing that he understood and it was all that mattered at that moment.

_All of my hang-ups and all of my fears  
You made them all disappear_

And, for the first time in his life, Blaine was truly, undeniably happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135733935124/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
